1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pyroelectric components and somewhat more particularly to pyroelectric non-linear optical components useful for detecting electromagnetic radiation in the infrared, visible and ultraviolet spectral regions.
2. Prior Art
Crystals having non-linear dielectric properties are known for frequency control, such as production of frequency-doubled radiation. Examples of such crystals include ammonium dihydrogen phosphate (ADP), potassium dihydrogen phosphate (KDP) or lithium niobate (LiNbO.sub.3) and they are characterized by dielectric constants that are a function of the intensity of an applied electric field. When a light of a given frequency is radiated into such a crystal, i.e., at the so-called fundamental wave frequency, light with frequencies that are harmonics of such frequency is obtained on the outlet side of the irradiated crystal. However, such prior art monocrystals are generally inefficient.